The Next Great Adventure
by imadoodlenoodle
Summary: Non Canon, battle in 'eighth' year. AU. Hermione Granger, 1/3 of a circle. Alone. Based on quote from Dumbledore; "to the well-organized mind" etc... Hermione filled with grief re-tales abstractly her life, after war.Trying to cope. Monologue-ish.One Shot


**The battle took place in the Trio's 'eighth' year so Hermione was able to take her N.E.W.T.s. Uh, warning wise it's not happy so, expect no happy. Reviews greatly appreciated.**

* * *

To a well organised mind, Death is but another great adventure. Or something like that. I cannot recall the exact wording of one of Dumbledore's most said saying. I hope he is right.

Harry died. Yes, he took Voldemort with him like the good savoir he was, but he died. Harry Potter was one of my closest friends- no he was. When I had no one, and was lonely and was seriously thinking about just leaving Hogwarts he saved me, befriended me. Harry Potter, I can honestly say was one of the reasons I stayed at Hogwarts. That and the sheer amount of knowledge I still had to get through...

Ron was an uncouth lout who couldn't keep his mouth shut and his ideas to himself when I first met him. He didn't really change much... Being friends with Harry made us grow up. We were never really thrown into life threatening situations until year five, but I was petrified and Ron did break his leg. No, it was always Harry who was thrown to the wolves. So, Ron grew up. He still had trouble keeping his mouth shut but I had been able to improve his table manners- much to the joy of the other Gryffindors and his mother.

He asked me to marry him the morning of the battle. Ron that is, not Harry. I loved Harry but as brother. Apart from that he did only have eyes for Ginny and Ron and I realised what we had at the start of year seven.

Ron was killed by Bellatrix. He took an Avada for me. He wasn't looking at Bellatrix when he died, but me. His warm eyes so full off love are the last thing I see every night before I finally succumb to sleep.

I killed Bellatrix. A cutting curse to the neck. I watched her die. Well as much as one can when fighting Death Eaters. I did see though as the last light of life dimmed from her eyes. I smiled. Ron was dead, but I killed her. Killed the bitch that took him away from me.

I knew Harry would be the most accepting of his death. He would see it as a chance to rejoin his parents, Sirius. Ron? He would have as well but not as easily. After all, Harry really only had Ginny for him. Ron? A family and a girlfriend- a fiancee. No! Harry had me, the Weasleys, oh he did have a family! Everything is so muddled. I miss them so much.

It hurts. They both wormed their way in, made me love them. I cared for them, I too would lay my life down to save them. Bastards! They left me behind with nothing, no one! Not only one hole but two. I cry. I always cry.

After the battle they laid all the deceased in the Great Hall. We won of course. The Light after all does always triumph over the Dark. The Hero near always lives though. Another case of Harry beings Fates bitch.

Harry was laid at the top of the hall, normally in the area where the teachers table was. Ron beside him. On the other side Ginny. I didn't see her die. According to Neville she died protecting some fallen comrades. Just like Ginny, fighting for the under dog. Either that or Harrys hero complex thing had rubbed off on her.

Next to Ron was Fred, George and Charlie. The Weasleys lost five children. So much hurt. Molly was on the floor with grief, hugging the heads of the deceased twins and casting sorrow filled eyes at Ron, Charlie, Ginny and Harry. Her seventh son. Mr Weasley just stood there lost. Percy was holding on to him, disbelief adorning his face. The twins were so full of life. You would think them indestructible, nothing ever seemed to get them down. Bill was comforting Fleur. She had lost no one. Her family was all safe yet she needed to cry, be comforted. Bill, the one who had lost family, comforting her. Selfish cow. Bill was there for her. Where was Ron?

I kissed Ron, on the lips one last time before going over to Molly, hugging her hard and then over to Arthur, a peck on the cheek and a quiet; "I'm sorry," before walking away, out of the Great Hall for the last time. I saw Malfoy on the way out, sat with his parents. Our eyes met.

"Not so many children to look after now hey Malfoy?"

He looked away. Embarrassed. Lucius looked at me, indifferent. Narcissa shot me a look of pity and sympathy before schooling her face to indifference and drawing Draco closer to her.

One third left of the Golden Trio.

I went to look for my parents, take the memory charm off them. They had gone on a plane tour of the Islands near Thailand. Their plane crashed. They died. I sold the house and used the money to support myself. I bought a small one bed apartment. It was basic. I never got around to unpacking, decorating. I just left things where they fell. It wasn't a nice place. But it had four walls and a roof. What more was needed?

With my exam results it was easy to get a job. I worked at the Ministry for a while. It wasn't for me. Worked in Florish and Blotts. Books. They no longer interested me. I wasn't interested in much anymore.

It was where I was now. My apartment. I had just taken a bath, slowly savouring the moment. Carefully dried my hair, brushed it. It looked better than it did at the Yule Ball. Luck was gracing me today. It was eleven thirty at night. I had done my calculations correctly, knew the workings inside and out. Perfectionist. I began at eleven thirty three, while lying on my bed. I looked once more at the photo on my bedside, picked it up. Taken by Colin of course. Harry, Ron and I outside the castle near the lakes edge. Arms thrown around each other, big smiles, say 'cheese!' A perfect summers day.

Ever since first year, we- the Golden Trio- had been having adventures. "To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." That was it! I never forget a fact! Well Dumbledore, everyone, I hope you're ready for me. It's been too long Harry, Ron. I'm ready now, ready for the next great adventure.

* * *

Draco Malfoy picked up his newspaper and scanned the headlines. The paper fell from his hands and the casual interest on his face fell.

"Hermione Granger Last Of The Golden Trio Found Dead"

Suicide. Died at midnight exactly. Well known for... Random sentences struck out at Draco Malfoy, but he only had eyes for one;

'Stuck to the bedroom wall was a single note. Written on it was a single sentence in red. 'I Give Up.'' Something a kin to sadness filled Draco at that last line. Hermione Granger, the strongest and bravest girl he had known had given up. How could someone so strong...? But that was the whole point, she was a third of a whole. Strong when together, but parted? Not strong enough. It was too much alone.

Grief had succeeded where the Dark Lord had not.


End file.
